


Anche le stelle cadono nelle ragnatele

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Star Lord e Natasha Romanoff nascesse l'amore?





	Anche le stelle cadono nelle ragnatele

Anche le stelle cadono nelle ragnatele

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo la musica Kitsune girl.  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Arrivo

Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare le pistole.

“Steve, sei sicuro che non sia pericoloso ospitare qui altri super-eroi? Inoltre i Guardiani non mi sembrano molto … onesti” sussurrò. Rogers appoggiò dei fascicoli sopra la scrivania e alzò il capo.

“Sono una banda di disadattati con tendenze al furto e alla rissa. Ricordo che Barton nasconde intere famiglie, tu ami uccidere e Banner diventa Hulk. Non possiamo giudicarli ed è Stark che li sta ospitando” ribatté.

“Per questo chiedevo alla voce della ragione e non a Stark” ribatté la Romanoff.

“Peggio dei New Avengers non sono” rispose Steve.

[106]

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.2 Stelle e ragni

Natasha assottigliò gli occhi guardando lo sconosciuto nella palestra. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, avanzò rasente al muro. Lo raggiunse, guardandolo fare una serie di flessioni sul pavimento accanto alla panca.

“Credevo che a quest’ora foste tutti da Stark” sibilò. Peter ghignò, piegò di lato il capo, bloccandosi con le braccia in tensione e il busto sollevato.

“Io non partecipo a noiose riunioni. Star Lord è uno spirito libero” spiegò. Si mise in ginocchio, il suo petto nudo si alzava e abbassava. Natasha si sedette sulla panca.

“Star Lord?” domandò. Peter sbuffò, rimettendosi in piedi.

“Quill, Peter Quill, ok? Perché diamine nessuno conosce il mio nome figo?” domandò.

[110]

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Allenamento molto terreste e poco spaziale

“Quindi ci avete portato una gemma che ci attirerà Thanos?” chiese Natasha. Guardò Peter saltellare davanti a lei sopra il ring. L’uomo diede una serie di pugni all’aria, ghignando.

“Mi sembrava che voi aveste già quella nella testa del vostro Vision” rispose. Cercò di raggiungere con un pugno il viso della Romanoff. La spia schivò, socchiuse gli occhi e fece la ruota. Si raddrizzò tornando in piedi e raggiunse il giovane uomo con un calcio alle spalle. Con un grido il ladruncolo spaziale cadde a faccia in giù.

“Ouch” mugolò. Il naso gli pulsava, il viso gli doleva, le braccia si erano arrossate abbattendosi sul ring.

“Ho vinto” sussurrò Nat.

[110]

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.4 Ex

“Ho saputo che stavi con Hulk” sussurrò Peter. Aprì una bottiglietta d’acqua e se la portò alle labbra.

“E tu non stavi con Gamorra?” chiese. Star Lord sospirò e roteò gli occhi.

“Ho degli amici che parlano a vuoto, ma mai delle cose importanti” brontolò. Natasha socchiuse gli occhi e si portò una cannuccia alle labbra. Quill incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso e sudato.

“Lei è una principessa aliena combattente, non poteva perdere tempo dietro a una sfigato come me” spiegò.

“Banner ha deciso per entrambi. Se n’è andato. Insomma, non delle grandi relazioni” si lamentò la giovane. Sorseggiò il contenuto gelido della propria bottiglietta di integratore.

[108]

  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Approcci  
  
  


Peter Quill alzava e abbassava la testa a ritmo, la melodia risuonava nella stanza. Allargò le braccia, continuando a muovere la testa. Lanciò un grido, saltò e tirò un paio di calci in volo e riatterrò vicino al letto. Si mise a correre, si gettò in ginocchio e scivolò lungo il pavimento. La melodia s’interruppe e Peter s’immobilizzò, deglutì e si voltò di scatto. La Romanoff teneva una mano sopra lo stereo spento e l’altra mano sul fianco. Il vestito blu lungo a un pezzo solo lasciava scoperta la sua gamba nivea con uno spacco.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui? Perché guarda, se è per il quasi allagamento, è stato Groot. Io sono innocente” disse. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Ti rendi conto che quella musica che senti è più che antica, direttamente atavica?” domandò. Peter sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, tenendo il bacino verso l’esterno.

“Non ti piacciono le cose antiche?” chiese. Natasha avanzò, piegò di lato il capo ed i suoi capelli vermigli presero riflessi aranciati.

“Solo se sono di classe. Infatti, alla musica semplicemente passata di moda, preferisco la musica classica” ribatté con voce seducente. Peter sciolse le braccia e ne appoggiò una contro la parete.

“A me piacciono le cose passate di moda. Come ad esempio innamorarmi di una donna all’antica e sperare di essere ricambiato” disse con voce rauca. Alzò ripetutamente un sopracciglio e ghignò. Natasha socchiuse le labbra carnose.

“L’amore è per i bambini e le nostre esperienze con degli esponenti senza cuore di pelle verde di sessi opposti dovrebbe avercelo fatto capire” ribatté. Peter le si avvicinò e lei gli passò di fianco.

“Sono un recidivo” si vantò Quill.

“Andiamo, il Capitano vuole vederci”. Concluse la discussione la Romanoff, rendendo il tono più gelido.

  
  
  
Cap.6 Secrets  
  
  


Peter incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e continuò a fare i piegamenti. Si teneva appeso per le gambe muscolose a un palo di ferro attaccato con un’imbracatura e dei sostegni di ferro al soffitto.

“Lo sa che se Thanos arrivasse adesso morirei senza una fidanzata?” chiese. Natasha sotto di lui faceva delle flessioni, sfiorando con i seni sodi il pavimento della palestra.

“Che tua sia fidanzato o no è irrilevante. Piuttosto, rimaniamo concentrati su quello che ha detto Rogers. Probabilmente potrebbe arrivare entro la fine dell’anno” ribatté lei. Le sue iridi verdi erano liquide.

“Eppure sembri cercare disperatamente una donna al Capitano” ribatté Quill. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la schiena facendogli pizzicare la pelle.

“Perché dal suo carattere pensavo che si capisse che gli servirebbe smettere di essere vergine. Vuoi dirmi che anche tu sei illibato … Peter?”. Pronunciando il nome del Guardiano della Galassia Natasha usò un tono più seducente e mise le labbra a cuore. Peter rabbrividì, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò ed avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

“No, certo che no” ribatté. Le sue orecchie avvamparono bruciandogli. Nat ridacchiò ed alzò il capo, osservandolo.

“Perciò davvero vuoi farti chiamare Star-Lord?” chiese. Peter si rizzò, strinse con le mani il palo di ferro, abbassò le gambe e continuò facendo degli esercizi con le braccia.

“L’idea è quella” rispose. Natasha si mise in piedi ed indietreggiò, lasciando libero il pavimento sotto di lui.

“Facciamo così. Dammi un valido motivo e lo farò” disse. Peter corrugò la fronte e si voltò.

“Mi ci chiamava mia madre. E’ morta di cancro quando ero bambino” disse con voce seria. Natasha socchiuse gli occhi, si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la guancia.

“Mi hai convinto” disse gentilmente. Peter si voltò di scatto e si allontanò di un paio di passi.

“Non ti abituare, non amo essere così serio e personale” ribatté brontolando.

  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Cupe cake  
  
  


Natasha fece una spaccata, mise le mani sul pavimento e si diede la spinta sollevandosi.  Piegò le braccia e si diede la spinta sollevandosi, fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò in piedi. Si voltò verso la porta, la vide aprirsi e Peter entrò nella stanza.

“Rocket mi ha detto che mi cercavi” disse. Natasha socchiuse gli occhi ed avanzò verso di lui. Peter deglutì a vuoto vedendo lo spacco all’altezza del petto di lei che lasciava scoperta una porzione di seno.

“Sai, il tuo amico procione …”. Iniziò la Romanoff.

“Rocket non ama essere chiamato in quel modo”. La interruppe Quill. Natasha alzò le mani e continuò ad avanzare, mosse i fianchi facendo ondeggiare le pistole.

“In ogni caso sembra molto interessato a parlarmi male di te” sussurrò. Fece vibrare le ciglia nere e sorrise.

“Mi ha detto che hai vinto semplicemente ballando. Per non parlare di come mi ha enumerato la tua incapacità di essere un vero leader e un combattente” sussurrò. Peter ghignò e gonfiò il petto.

“Barton è il tuo migliore amico, vero?” chiese.

Natasha prese il ciondolo a forma di freccia, grande l’unghia di un pollice, tra le mani; lo teneva al collo con una catenina.

“Sì, perché?” domandò. Peter si voltò e s’indicò la parte sulla schiena della maglietta dove era disegnato un cupe cake rosa con praline rosse. C’era sopra la scritta dorata: ‘Amami e mangiami’.

“Mi ha detto che ami quelli che non amano la battaglia. Stark ha aggiunto che ami gli uomini cupe cake. Rocket ed io siamo pronti a un perfetto piano per conquistarti!” gridò Star Lord. Natasha si nascose la bocca con la mano e scoppiò a ridere.

“Decisamente un metodo innovativo di corteggiamento” disse con voce squillante.

  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Uno strano primo appuntamento

La russa si mise in bocca una masticante e la masticò rumorosamente.

“Come fai a passare da una donna di classe … a questo?” chiese Peter. Guardò la vedova infilare entrambe le mani in una tasca della felpa grigia. La donna fece una bolla e la fece scoppiare rumorosamente. Alzò il capo e si voltò verso di lui, una ciocca rossa tendente al riccio sfuggì da sotto il cappuccio.

“Mi adatto a te” ribatté. Sbatté il piede sopra un idrante rosso, si abbassò, tolse le mani dalla tasca e si legò i lacci della scarpa da ginnastica. Peter le si affiancò.

“Non era esattamente questo che intendevo per primo appuntamento” si lamentò. Natasha lo guardò in viso e sorrise.

“Ancora intenzionato ad avermi come fidanzata?” domandò. Quill si piegò in avanti e le baciò il naso.

“Stai tranquilla. Non sei l’unica che sa adattarsi” ribatté. Mise le mani nella tasca della giacca e ruttò rumorosamente. La Romanoff ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

  
  
  
  
Cap.9 Aria di tensione

Natasha si portò la bottiglia di birra alle labbra, affondò nello schienale della poltrona e alzò lo sguardo.

“Ricapitolando. Stark e il Capitano non fanno altro che litigare. Rocket ha quasi scatenato l’ira di Wanda. I new Avengers sono fuori controllo e Groot va in giro a far spuntare fiori dall’asfalto” disse. Chiuse gli occhi, sentì un odore pungente sfiorarle le narici. Sporse il capo e riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti al viso un contenitore tondeggiante colmo di patatine fritte.

“E questo?” chiese. Alzò il capo e Peter le sorrise.

“La buona notizia” rispose. Natasha mise la bottiglia tra le gambe e la strinse, prese la ciotola con entrambe le mani e l’appoggiò accanto a sé. Peter si sedette dall’altra parte del divano, passando il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“La buona notizia è che hai imparato a cucinare o che siamo fidanzati?” chiese Natasha. Gli sussurrò le parole all’orecchio con voce roca, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Che ho imparato ad aprire un pacchetto di patatine fritte. Avermi come fidanzato una canaglia come me è tranquillo come l’aria che tira in casa ora” ribatté Peter.

  
  
  
Cap.10 La vedova e il signore delle stelle

Natasha si abbassò la cerniera della parte di sopra della tuta nera, lasciando scoperti i seni sodi e pallidi.

"Non avrei mai creduto che saremmo arrivati a questo giorno" sussurrò. Avanzò verso Peter che la guardo in viso, osservò i capelli di lei e le sue labbra fare contrasto con la sua pelle.

"Ti riferisci al fatto che non pensavi saremmo mai andati a letto o che il tuo amato Capitano ci ha fatto sapere che arriva l'imperatore galattico culopeso?" domandò, inarcò un sopracciglio.   
Abbassò lo sguardo osservando i seni di lei, si leccò le labbra scendendo lungo l'addome di lei fino all'ombellico e risalì con lo sguardo.

“Domani potremmo morire in battaglia” ribatté Natasha.

Peter fissò più intensamente il petto nudo di lei e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Si passò la mano tra i capelli scarmigliati, si sedette sul letto ed allargò le gambe.

“Vedrai che faremo il culo a Thanos. Io, in fondo, l’ho già fatto a suo figlio” rispose. Sentiva il membro premergli contro il cavallo dei pantaloni e un calore diffondersi per il basso ventre. La Romanoff avanzò verso di lui, era piegata in avanti e teneva le mani sui fianchi nudi, sfiorando i pantaloni attillati con le dita affusolate.

“In ogni caso, ci conviene comportarci come se fosse l’ultima notte” mormorò con voce seducente. Peter chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.

\- Anche se siamo fidanzati, mi prenderà per un pervertito - pensò. Riaprì gli occhi, sentendo la gola secca e le sorrise.

"Con te, ogni notte vale come se fosse l'ultima. In fondo, io sono il signore delle stelle, ma tu sei la vedova che può uccidere persino lui" ribatté con voce calda.


End file.
